Methods for amplifying nucleic acids provide useful tools for the detection of human pathogens, detection of human genetic polymorphisms, detection of RNA and DNA sequences, for molecular cloning, sequencing of nucleic acids, and the like. In particular, the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) has become an important tool in the cloning of DNA sequences, forensics, paternity testing, pathogen identification, disease diagnosis, and other useful methods where the amplification of a nucleic acid sequence is desired. See e.g., PCR Technology: Principles and Applications for DNA Amplification (Erlich, ed., 1992); PCR Protocols: A Guide to Methods and Applications (Innis et al., eds, 1990).
PCR permits the copying, and resulting amplification, of a target nucleic acid. Briefly, a target nucleic acid, e.g. DNA, is combined with a sense and antisense primers, dNTPs, DNA polymerase and other reaction components. See Innis et al. The sense primer can anneal to the antisense strand of a DNA sequence of interest. The antisense primer can anneal to the sense strand of the DNA sequence, downstream of the location where the sense primer anneals to the DNA target. In the first round of amplification, the DNA polymerase extends the antisense and sense primers that are annealed to the target nucleic acid. The first strands are synthesized as long strands of indiscriminate length. In the second round of amplification, the antisense and sense primers anneal to the parent target nucleic acid and to the complementary sequences on the long strands. The DNA polymerase then extends the annealed primers to form strands of discrete length that are complementary to each other. The subsequent rounds serve to predominantly amplify the DNA molecules of the discrete length.
Hybridization probes are currently used to detect and quantify nucleic acids. Such probes are useful for hybridization assays, including in situ hybridization assays. Another use of these probes is to detect and quantify polynucleotide products from amplification reactions. There are many different types of assays that employ nucleic acid hybridization probes. Some of these probes generate signals with a change in the fluorescence of a fluorophore due to a change in its interaction with another molecule or moiety. Typically, the interaction is brought about by changing the distance between the fluorophore and the interacting molecule or moiety. These assays rely for signal generation on fluorescence resonance energy transfer, or “FRET.” FRET utilizes a change in fluorescence caused by a change in the distance separating a first fluorophore from an interacting resonance energy acceptor, either another fluorophore or a quencher. Combinations of a fluorophore and an interacting molecule or moiety, including quenching molecules or moieties, are known as “FRET pairs.” The mechanism of FRET-pair interaction requires that the absorption spectrum of one member of the pair overlaps the emission spectrum of the other member, the first fluorophore. If the interacting molecule or moiety is a quencher, its absorption spectrum must overlap the emission spectrum of the fluorophore. Stryer, L., Ann. Rev. Biochem. 1978, 47: 819-846; BIOPHYSICAL CHEMISTRY part II, Techniques for the Study of Biological Structure and Function, (C. R. Cantor and P. R. Schimmel, eds., 1980), pages 448-455, and Selvin, P. R., Methods in Enzymology 246: 300-335 (1995). Efficient, or a substantial degree of, FRET interaction requires that the absorption and emission spectra of the pair have a large degree of overlap. The efficiency of FRET interaction is linearly proportional to that overlap. Haugland, R. P., Yguerabide, Jr., and Stryer, L., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 63: 24-30 (1969). Non-FRET probes have also been described. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,097.
One method for detection of amplification products is the 5′ nuclease PCR assay (also referred to as the TaqMan® assay) (Holland et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88: 7276-7280 (1991); Lee et al., Nucleic Acids Res. 21: 3761-3766 (1993)). This assay detects the accumulation of a specific PCR product by hybridization and cleavage of a doubly labeled fluorogenic probe (the “TaqMan®” probe) during the amplification reaction. The fluorogenic probe consists of an oligonucleotide labeled with both a fluorescent reporter dye and a quencher dye. During PCR, this probe is cleaved by the 5′-exonuclease activity of DNA polymerase if, and only if, it hybridizes to the segment being amplified. Cleavage of the probe generates an increase in the fluorescence intensity of the reporter dye.
Another method of detecting amplification products that relies on the use of energy transfer is the “beacon probe” method described by Tyagi and Kramer (Nature Biotech. 14:303-309 (1996)), which is also the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,119,801 and 5,312,728. This method employs oligonucleotide hybridization probes that can form hairpin structures. On one end of the hybridization probe (either the 5′ or 3′ end), there is a donor fluorophore, and on the other end, an acceptor moiety. In the case of the Tyagi and Kramer method, this acceptor moiety is a quencher, that is, the acceptor absorbs energy released by the donor, but then does not itself fluoresce. Thus when the beacon is in the open conformation, the fluorescence of the donor fluorophore is detectable, whereas when the beacon is in hairpin (closed) conformation, the fluorescence of the donor fluorophore is quenched. When employed in PCR, the molecular beacon probe, which hybridizes to one of the strands of the PCR product, is in “open conformation,” and fluorescence is detected, while those that remain unhybridized will not fluoresce (Tyagi and Kramer, Nature Biotechnol. 14: 303-306 (1996). As a result, the amount of fluorescence will increase as the amount of PCR product increases, and thus may be used as a measure of the progress of the PCR.
To be confident about the signal, or lack thereof, from a hybridization probe such as those described above, the user must control for the integrity of the probe. For example, where the fluorophore has been cleaved from the probe, or the polynucleotide body of the probe has been cleaved, fluorescence does not accurately reflect the quantity of probe binding a target. A typical control for the integrity of the probe involves a separate reaction mixture that contains a known amount of target. Thus, if the probe produces the appropriate signal for the known control sample, then it is assumed that the probe is intact. This technique has at least two drawbacks. First, it does not reflect the possibility that samples to be tested, unlike the control, have enzymes that could degrade the probes in the samples. Second, the technique requires the use of an additional reaction vessel. Thus, there remains a need for a fast and efficient method to determine the integrity of a hybridization probe directly in the test sample itself. The present invention addresses this and other problems.